


Secrets Have Names

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Confessions, Drinking Games, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth in the moment. An old tour fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Have Names

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written for this prompt: Tour fic, maybe? Evening on a bus including stupid games like "spin the bottle" or "truth or dare" :) No angst, just laughs and hotness. Would be grateful forever if you use this prompt <3 
> 
> This is 82beg's prompt. It's nothing like this, really, but it's something.

"I've never licked anyone's armpit," Isaac says, and everyone laughs. Adam is the only one who drinks his vodka shot. _Figures._

Tommy looks at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to bite back the smile. "Really?"

"It's a part of the body," Adam says cryptically and pours another shot for himself. 

They are close to getting hammered, but it doesn't matter because tomorrow is gig-free, and they can lay low like worms, barely existing at all. They're driving from Dallas to Houston, the next stop being a fancy hotel. That will happen in less than three hours, and nothing else matters but a bed that won't bounce around. 

Tommy relaxes against Isaac's stomach, sitting between his thighs and leaning one of his elbows against Isaac's raised knee. They are all sitting on the floor, squeezed between the table and the couches. Normal people would sit somewhere soft, but the uncomfortable floor allows them to slouch way too close to each other. Tommy loves it. Adam's hand is on top of his bare foot, and Brooke is petting his hair. He couldn't be happier. Especially since Isaac is sneaking his hand around his waist and tickling him, like he wouldn't notice. 

Adam takes his shot glass from the table and lifts it up, saying, "I've never... fuck, it's hard to come up with something I haven't done and you have..."

Tommy kicks his shin with his free foot. "Perv."

"I'm creative by nature." Adam fake-pouts, then bites his lip. "Okay... I've never baked a cake."

"Boooooring," Taylor drawls, and Sutan joins the chorus.

Brooke looks at him with doubting eyes. "You must have, as a child, with your mom. She's a sweetheart. She-"

"Not with him," Neil says. "He ate all the dough if she let him near it. Like... a millisecond of looking somewhere else and poof, it was gone. He was impossible."

Adam looks bashful, hiding behind his shot glass, and Tommy gets an overwhelming urge to hug him. He crawls out of Isaac's lap and plants himself against Adam's stomach and chest. Adam seems happy to have him there and wraps his arm around him quickly. 

Finally most of them down their drinks, only Tommy still holding his glass carefully in his unsteady hand. Everyone stares at him. "What? I haven't, okay?"

Adam pats his shoulder. "Did you eat the dough, too?"

Tommy tries to bite his lips, but the smile is just too damn strong and he has to let it go. It comes out with a laugh, and his body shakes against Adam's. 

"What? It's a valid question." Adam pokes at his side, and he screams, trying to get away from those evil fingers. That only encourages Adam more, and soon his trapped, Adam's strong legs holding him in place. 

"Fuck no," he screams, trying to squirm out of Adam's hold, but it does him no good. 

Brooke takes their glasses so they won't spill them, but otherwise they let their big oaf of a boss torment him. Tommy tries to bite Adam's fingers, but only manages to get his own hair into his mouth. "Adaaaam," he wails, finally giving in and letting Adam tickle him. "You fucker."

Adam laughs and then frees him. 

Tommy shuffles away from him, rubbing his sides, looking at Adam with accusing eyes. 

"Don't be mad, baby," Adam says, offering him a blinding smile. 

He sits next to Monte, kicking at Adam's feet when he tries to sneak them closer to him. "I'm not mad." He huffs and won't let Adam grab his wrist. Adam sighs melodramatically, leaning against the couch and stretching his legs in front of him.

It's Tommy's turn so he takes his glass from Brooke and says, "I've never barfed anywhere but the toilet."

Everybody drinks and Tommy beams. "Easy," he gloats, and Monte pokes him with an elbow. 

"Ouch," he mutters. "Typical. Everyone attacks the skinny dude."

They continue to drink and play until none of them are sitting or seeing straight. Tommy finds himself curled between Adam and Isaac, Adam's hand in his hair and Isaac's head resting against his shoulder. Isaac is already snoring lightly. 

"I've never sucked dick," Monte says, saluting.

Adam snorts, sticking out his tongue. "You, mister, have missed out on all the fun."

Everyone but Taylor, Neil, and Isaac (who's sound asleep) drink their shots, and Adam turns on his side, watching Tommy. "Really? What have you not been telling us?"

"I'm more interested in Cam and Sasha's stories," Taylor says, but Adam ignores him.

Tommy shrugs, his head spinning. "Fifteen. Skipped a class with Remy. He had blue eyes and beautiful hands. He played guitar. Yeah. Happened." He wants to sleep so he curls closer to Adam and Isaac follows him, cheek on Tommy's stomach. "Was weird. Not bad."

He feels a hand on his cheek and opens his eyes, looking up. Adam's arm around his shoulders and Isaac's comforting presence on his side feel warm. 

"You're an enigma, Tommy Joe," Adam says to him, and he just smiles. He likes that. It's okay.

****

Adam is still stroking his cheek when he wakes up. He's also still drunk so he's not yet feeling sick, just a little unfocused.

"Hi," Adam says, whispering because everyone else is asleep. 

It's almost dawn, darkness yielding in front of the first rays of the sun, and he can see Adam's features clearly in the morning light. 

"How you feeling?" Adam asks, shifting a little to make himself comfortable. Tommy wonders how long he's been in the same position so he wouldn't wake him up. 

"I'm fine. Comfortable." He breathes in deep, Adam's scent circling him: a little sweat, a little cologne, a little Adam himself, and a lot of familiarity. He sighs, feeling completely at ease. 

"I think I'm falling for you," Adam says quietly, fingers still brushing his cheek. 

Tommy smiles. "Is okay."

Adam's laugh is so quiet Tommy only feels it. "Yeah."

"I'm one of those who don't mind."

Adam laughs some more, then says, "I know."

"I might even love you back a little if you behave." He steals Adam's hand and entwines their fingers. "Be good."

"Yeah."

He looks up, face so close to Adam's they could kiss. "Am I awake?"

"You are." It's that blinding smile again, white teeth and a dangerous curve of lips, so fascinating. "Yeah, baby, you are."

"Good." He rests his head against Adam's shoulder again. "Don't let me forget."

Adam kisses the top of his head, that smile still in his words. "I don't mind if you do."

"I'll try to remember." It's important. He falls back to sleep, a happy smile on his face.


End file.
